


Provisional Diplomacy

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub Play, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Pining, Politics, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Remorse, Switch Lucio, Switch Valerius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Valerius made the drunken mistake of sleeping, and submitting to Lucio once, and the count has since refused to relent his his pursuit of the consul's carnal company. Yet when the count makes and offer that sounds too good to be true, the consul accepts, unknowingly setting into a chain of events that would result in more than he ever could have bargained for.





	Provisional Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for the apprentice to play a large role, this is not so- the ship is Lucio/Valerius. And ofc, Valerius/Wine.

It was uncommon for the count to summon the consul to discuss matters of state. It was also not uncommon for the count to summon his consul to his bedroom in a very poor attempt to seduce the man into bed with him. Even so, when Valerius got the summons he was duty bound to answer them, even if he knew the one that said to meet him in Lucio’s bedroom would likely be with Lucio half naked and trying his best to be seductive while also attempting to discuss the current events in Vesuvia. Not that the count particularly cared overly so for his people, but it made a nice excuse to drag Valerius from his bed and hopefully into Lucio’s.

“Your grace.” The cold detached tone of the consul broke the silence as he entered the lavish bedchamber, noting that there was a bottle of very rare, very expensive wine sitting on a table along with two glasses.  
If anything, Valerius thought, he could admit Lucio didn’t always rush into things without a thought.  
Sadly, as the same made turned to face his courtier wearing nothing but pale silk pants, Valerius was reminded that Lucio also possessed no great deal of shame. The man had an ego- and while he grew lusty at being publicly humiliated, he also was equally lusty for those that in his words ‘played hard to get’.

“Good of you to join me Valerius. I was beginning to think my summons was being ignored.” The raven and gold haired man eyed his superior, debating the merits of faking a stomach bug. “Care for some wine?”  
Now, Valerius was never one to turn down a good glass of wine, but he was also willing to bet that that particular bottle, if he was correct in the labeling, was also a very potent aphrodisiac. Sometimes, even he had to pass on his favorite beverage.  
“It is just past the early morning sire.” Was the easy non answer, and Lucio unfortunately did not take it.  
“Nonsense, there is no bad time for a glass of wine. You know that better than most, don’t you Valy?” The name was purred, and Valerius shuddered in how easily it effected him. He wasn’t one for pet names, but he did so enjoy it when Lucio gave him one. Praise was hard to get and often, the count gave it along with the pet name he’d so kindly given his favored courtier.  
Pavlov’s dog or some such- Valerius read about it once, and felt it was very much a case of being trained to respond to the name Lucio had given him.

“I supposed a nip or two couldn’t hurt.” Seating himself at the table, Valerius let the count seat himself, not bothering to pour the man a glass. They both knew what this was, and they both had a good guess as to how it would end. Bringing the cork to his nose, Valerius took a wiff and hummed his approval. Floral notes, a bit fruity as well. It worked he supposed, as he saw the label and confirmed his earlier suspicions. Aphrodisiac wine, and the good, quality type as well.

“Now consul, tell me, have you given any thought to my offer the other day?” Ah, so that was this was about, Valerius mused, swirling the dark red liquid in his glass. Lucio wanted to as he’d put it ‘feel what it is like to be one of the consul’s many conquests- to be owned utterly and completely.’ He’d not have pegged Lucio for such a perverse man, seeking his pleasures both from men and inside men, (as well as women and others), but Valerius’s brand and flavor of ‘bedroom games’ were notoriously rough and demanding. In many circles, he was known as a dominant, a master and owner. A man who did not yield to his lovers but had them do so to him question. He’d only ever ‘submit’ to Lucio, and that had been a slight regret. It had been a drunken night of mistakes and the greatest had been allowing Lucio to bed him- and failing to bed his wife at the same time.

“I have given it some thought.” Another non answer. Valerius had not gotten to his place of power by honesty or by truth, (or purely fucking his rivals into submission, though it often helped speed the process along). “But my answer remains the same Lucio. I had no desire to make you mine temporarily. I keep what is mine, and you would not enjoy it.” The first sip went down smooth, the light but pleasing burn only hitting the back on his tongue and not reach up his throat on the way down.  
“Ah, but, I wondered, how might you enjoy being mine while I was yours?” The question was a curious, but also blatantly open one. Lucio enjoyed being dominated, yet he did not always want such. Valerius could attest to the merits of it, but they both enjoyed being the one in control too much to allow a steady lover to hold their leash so to speak. If they went down such a path, as Lucio implied they would, Valerius saw it ending in nothing but disaster and chaos. 

He knew very well how the count reacted when spurred by an old lover. One Doctor Devorak was enough to set the standard- and the man hadn’t even slept with Lucio! (Not that they ever would now. The count still lamented the loss of his human arm. Personally, the consul found the magical limb much more practical... as well as stimulating if used correctly).  
“What you’re asking for your grace, is for me to be something I am not. I enjoy dominating my lovers. Not being dominated.” The grin on Lucio’s face was dark, and Valerius felt the wine taking hold of him.  
“Not unless you have the right partner- or was our night together a mistake?” The corner of his lip twitched, and the consul didn’t have much ground to rebuke Lucio. He was right- out of any lover he might have, Lucio would be one of only a select few he’d submit to. Much less enjoy doing so. If, only occasion.  
“And if I agreed,” He hissed, holding up a hand at Lucio’s smile, “and it is a very unlikely thing, that I submit carnally to you on occasion, what will I gain? I am rich, I have power, one that removing me from would only serve to gain the ire of your people, and, I have any number of lover readily willing to give their pleasure and bodies to me to have as I will. What do you offer my count?” Their eyes met and the count of Vesuvia winked.

“Anything you want Valerius.”  
Now that was a tempting offer. There were many things denied to him, and unlike himself, Lucio could gain far more by will alone. The benefit of being the count and not a consul.  
Swirling the wine that remained in his glass, Valerius eyed the golden haired man with red ringed eyes. He was not long for the world- and while the plague seemed to be taking him slower than most, Valerius doubted his wife Princess Nadia would die and leave the city to Valerius any time soon.  
“And if I asked to be given the city?” The question didn’t even faze the count. “To rule when you are gone?”

The mad look in Lucio’s face was a sight to behold, and Valerius felt the stirrings of arousal. Lucio looked every inch a demon come to seduce, and his smile one that was getting more than the soul it lusted for.  
“Then my dear Valy, you’d have it.”

The wine went down easy, glass drained and the sweet tang of citrus on his tongue when he reached forward, dragging Lucio into a passionate yet emotionless kiss.  
This was to be an act of carnal diplomacy. He smiled, despite his own weakness to the offer. Submit, and gain enough power to control all of Vesuvia-  
The best of both worlds.


End file.
